<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Perfect by herondick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502859">This Is Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick'>herondick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute drabble with Lucie and Jesse with appearances by James, Daisy, and Matthew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucie sat at one of the large tables in the library, typing on her typewriter rapidly. She had just had a new idea for her novel, The Beautiful Cordelia, and she wanted to get her ideas down on paper before she forgot them. Not that she had ever forgotten anything when it came to her writing. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t even notice the door to the library open. She didn’t even notice that it was Jesse. </p><p>   Jesse stopped for a moment to stare at Lucie. His Lucie. She was in a light pink dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her brown hair was coming out of the pins that had been so perfectly placed when he had seen her at breakfast this morning. Her face was all seriousness and determination. She was so perfect. He walked over to her and placed his delicate hands on her shoulders, massaging them softly. </p><p>   Lucie jumped. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Jesse, you scared me!” She tipped her head up and him and started laughing. Jesse was all black hair and sharp angles. He was dressed in a simple white shirt with a black coat over it. He smelled of wind and rain and coal. He smelled like her Jesse. </p><p>   He bent his head over and looked at her, shaking his head. “Lucie, you are a feared warrior of the Nephilim. The blood of Angels courses through your veins. And I scared you?” </p><p>   “You know how I am when I am absorbed in my writing,” replied Lucie. She indicated the typewriter to help prove her point. “Besides, I thought you would be out with Jamie a little while longer.”</p><p>   “I came back early because I missed your beautiful face. And,” he continued, “James wanted to meet up with Matthew, and you know I don’t think Matthew likes me very much.”</p><p>   “Matthew is just protective of his parabatai’s little sister, that’s all.” Lucie stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “But I am glad you’re here.” She leaned her face up to his, their lips almost touching. The door banged open. </p><p>   In walked Matthew, James, and Cordelia, Lucie’s parabatai. James and Cordelia were hand in hand and smiling. This was something Lucie had grown accustomed to since they had been recently married. An air of happiness followed them wherever they went. A sort of honeymoon bliss, Lucie thought. </p><p>   James was dressed in a similar outfit as Jesse; black trousers and black coat with a simple white collared shirt. Cordelia was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown that looked spectacular against her dark skin. Her long red hair was pulled back into a neat chignon. Matthew was dressed in his usual extraordinary colors. He was wearing a jacket of deep purple, with gold trim. </p><p>   “Do I need to be a chaperon for you two?” James asked, quirking one of his dark eyebrows up. “Luce, what if Mam and Dad would have walked in instead of me?”</p><p>   Lucie stepped away from Jesse and put her hand on her hips and glared at James. “Well they didn’t, did they? Really Jamie, since you’ve gotten married you act like you’ve aged twenty years.” </p><p>   Matthew spoke up. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been caught many times by James in compromising positions with women.” Matthew gave an encouraging smile to Lucie. He looked so much better since he had stopped drinking, Lucie thought. He no longer carried his flask with him everywhere he went. She didn’t worry that he would get James killed in battle anymore. He was slowly returning to the Matthew she knew before he ever picked up the bottle. </p><p>   “There’s no surprise there,” Cordelia chimed in, looking sideways at Matthew. </p><p>   “What are you three doing back so soon, anyway?” Jesse asked. “I thought you would be out a while longer.”</p><p>   “Matthew is staying here tonight,” said James. “We’re leaving early in the morning for Idris.”</p><p>   “Meeting with my mother,” Matthew drawled. “You two should come with us. Mother hasn’t seen you since you got engaged, and she would like to congratulate you in person.”</p><p>   Jesse looked over at Lucie. “What do you say, love? It would be nice to get out of London for a bit.” </p><p>   Lucie smiled up at him, her face dimpling. “Oh, I would love to go! What time are we leaving?”</p><p>   “Right after breakfast,” Cordelia answered. She looked up at James, “Shall we retire to bed, my love? Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” </p><p>   James smiled down at his new wife. “Of course, dear.” He glanced over at Matthew. “Come along, Fairchild. Mam has your room set up just the way you like it.”</p><p>   “Oh good. I do hope she brought me the tea and biscuits I like,” Matthew replied as he walked towards the door. </p><p>   Lucie walked over to her parabatai and gave her a hug. Cordelia’s body was strong and warm. Lucie could hear Matthew and James laughing with each other, as boys do. This is so perfect, Lucie thought. The three of them bid Jesse and Lucie good night. </p><p>   Before James walked out, he turned to the pair and said, “Remember you two, Mam and Dad are home. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” With a wink, he closed the door. </p><p>   “Alone again,” Jesse murmured. He pulled Lucie back into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. “I love you, Lucie Herondale. I can’t wait to be your husband.” </p><p>   Lucie looked up and him, happiness plastered all over her face. After Grace and Lucie had managed to bring Jesse back, which was accomplished by events that Lucie didn’t want to think about, the two immediately fell in love. </p><p>   Again, Lucie thought about how perfect everything was. There was no darkness looming over them anymore. James and Cordelia were happily married. Matthew was slowly returning to himself. Thomas and Alistair had rekindled their relationship in the last few months. Even Christopher was happy. He had had much success with his latest inventions. And Lucie had Jesse, the boy who had helped her find her way home all those years ago. Her Jesse. </p><p>   This is the kind of happiness that only occurs in dreams. </p><p>   Jesse gently grabbed her face and pulled her to him. Their lips met, and Lucie felt her heart open. His hands slowly made their way down, ghosting across her collarbone, across the delicate bones of her shoulders. Down and down they went… almost touching the curves of her breasts-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Lucie woke with a gasp. She was in her bedroom, her sheets wound so tightly around her legs she couldn’t move. It was dark outside. Beads of sweat dripped down her back. </p><p>   By the Angel, what was that? Lucie thought. She hadn’t seen Jesse since he asked her not to save him, and that had been weeks ago. </p><p>  Everything that happened in her dream swam through her mind. Her and Daisy as parabatai. James and Daisy happily married. Matthew no longer hooked to the bottle. And, the most shocking thought: her and Jesse Blackthorn being engaged. Her and Jesse Blackthorn kissing, almost doing more than kissing. </p><p>   Lucie fought her way out of her blankets, walked to the window, and threw it open. She breathed in the thick London air and tried to calm herself. The worst part was, everything in her dream was something Lucie desperately wanted. She wanted her friends and family safe and happy. And apparently she wanted Jesse Blackthorn. </p><p>   Lucie sat by the window for a little while longer before returning to bed. Her last thought before she went to sleep was, I really need to speak with Grace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>